


"Happy Halloween, Chaton."

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Halloween special, Halloween, Masquerade Ball, Miraculous Ladybug Halloween, miraculous halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Marinette wore a jet black mask with a red silk dress. It was cut just above her knees, with a sheer black ribbon wrapped around her waist. It had taken her almost two months to finish, all for the Halloween Ball.The Halloween Ball was a tradition at College Francoise Dupont. All the students would dress up in elaborate costumes and dresses and attend a ball held on Halloween night. Marinette usually loved the ball, dancing the night away with all her friends and eating delicious halloween treats. But this year.. this year Adrien had invited Chloè. Or rather, Chloè had told Adrien they were going to the ball; as Ladybug and Chat Noir.Honestly, Marinette wasn’t mad at Adrien. She couldn’t even talk to him… how was he supposed to know she had wanted to attend the ball with him? But it still hurt to see them together.





	"Happy Halloween, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really fluffy special for Halloween.
> 
> I worked sooo hard to finish this in time, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you have any notes/constructive criticism, I'd love to improve this fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Marinette looked into the mirror, smoothing out the red silk of her dress. She took a deep shaky breath. “I can’t do this Tikki.”

The red kwami flew over and landed on her charges’ shoulder. “You worked so hard on this dress, it deserves to be seen.” Tikki said, putting a tiny paw on Marinette’s cheek.

“Hey girl!” Alya said, swinging open the trap door and climbing into Marinette’s room. Marinette turned to face Alya, her lip quivering. “Hey.” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Alya’s face fell once she saw how upset her best friend was. “Girl… Adrien’s an idiot. Don't let some boy who’s too oblivious to realize how amazing you are stop you from going to a party you’ve been waiting for all year.”

Marinette took a deep breath before speaking again, “It’s not his fault. I’m nothing special, I don’t blame him for not noticing me.”

Alya tugged the pigtails out of Marinette’s hair and ran her fingers through it, straitening it out. “You are amazing. Just look in the mirror, you designed a dress and a mask for this party all by yourself. Not to mention you’re always so nice to everyone, even Chloè. You’re smart, talented and beautiful. And Adrien’s blind for not seeing that.”

“Look, if you still really don't want to go, then Nino and I will just stay here with you.” Marinette smiled slightly, “Thanks Al, but I know how excited you guys are for tonight.” She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her black mask and carefully putting it on her face.

“Let’s do this.” Alya smiled excitedly, “You’re just missing one thing.” She took the jewelled ladybug barrette out of her hair, and clipped it into Marinette’s raven locks. “Perfect.”

Marinette wore a jet black mask with a red silk dress. It was cut just above her knees, with a sheer black ribbon wrapped around her waist. It had taken her almost two months to finish, all for the Halloween Ball.

The Halloween Ball was a tradition at College Francoise Dupont. All the students would dress up in elaborate costumes and dresses and attend a ball held on Halloween night. Marinette usually loved the ball, dancing the night away with all her friends and eating delicious halloween treats. But this year.. this year Adrien had invited Chloè. Or rather, Chloè had told Adrien they were going to the ball; as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Honestly, Marinette wasn’t mad at Adrien. She couldn’t even talk to him… how was he supposed to know she had wanted to attend the ball with him? But it still hurt to see them together.

Marinette looked around the ballroom from where she sat in the corner. It seemed that all her friends had dates to the ball, leaving her by sitting by herself. She glanced over to where Alya and Nino were dancing, he head resting on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music.

Marinette hoped that someday, someone would love her like that. And she especially hoped that someone would be Adrien Agreste.

Marinette then turned her sight back to Adrien and Chloè. She was wearing a floor length Ladybug-themed dress, along with her signature blonde ponytail. She had her arms wrapped around Adrien’s neck. 

Marinette’s eyes widened in shock when she saw him, in his costume, he looked almost exactly like Chat Noir. He wore a fitted black suit with a green tie. He had a leather mask and some ears that completed the costume. His arms were wrapped around Chloè’s waist, but it looked almost as if he were holding her at a distance…

Marinette shook her head, no, she was just jealous, and looking for any excuse to believe what she was seeing wasn't real. Once she looked back at them, she saw Chloè’s lips pressed against Adrien’s.

She knew she had no right to be jealous; after all, it wasn’t like Adrien was her boyfriend. But the truth still hurts sometimes.

She clenched her fists, and ran towards the door, throwing off her mask on the way. She heard someone call her name, but they sounded a thousand miles away like a dream. The world blurred around her as her eyes burned with tears.

She ran into an alleyway, calling for her transformation before Tikki had time to say anything. She needed to run. To break free and leave behind all the painful memories from tonight behind for now.

She sprinted across rooftop until her lungs burned. She finally collapsed on a rooftop, breathing heavily. She traced the cracks on the rooftop, looking at all the trick-or-treaters below.

She remembered when she was young, the world was so much simpler back then. No worrying about boys, or fleeing from dances. The only thing that mattered on Halloween was how much candy you collected.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to face their owner. “Hey Chat.” she said,

“Happy Halloween m’lady.” Chat said, bowing slightly.

“Mmm.” she hummed in response, turning back to look at the sunset across the Seine. Ladybug was supposed to be brave… supposed to be perfect. She wouldn’t let Chat see the tear stains along her face.

“Are- are you okay Ladybug?” he asked, sitting next to her. She sighed, “Yes. I-” her voice broke, “No.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

She looked up at him, and rubbed at her eyes. “I’m supposed to be strong and brave- so how come I feel so weak?” she asked him. “The boy I love- well, loved kissed another girl at my school’s dance. I know it’s stupid of me to be so upset about it but…”

Chat Noir placed a hand on her cheek, turning her towards him. “It’s not stupid. Superheroes are allowed to have feelings too. And he’s an idiot.”

She looked up into his deep green eyes, and saw him for the first time. This amazing, sweet guy has loved her the entire time, but she was too caught up in Adrien to notice.

She looked up at him, and gently kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. Ladybug smiled, closing her eyes. “Happy Halloween, Chaton.”


End file.
